Lo que te conté mientras te hacías el dormido
by Inverse L. Reena
Summary: El amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero, y los demás son sólo para olvidar. Capítulo 1, Un mundo mejor. En conmemoración de Agosto como Mes del IchiRuki.
1. Un mundo mejor

¡Hola a todos! Hay una situación muy recurrente con los fanfickers: y es que tenemos uno o varios fics en progreso y escribimos historias nuevas en vez de continuar con aquel que hemos dejado en hiatus. Hace poco menos de un mes, digamos que tuve una fuerte crisis de despecho, entre trago y trago decidí exorcizar mis sentimientos, fuertemente ligados a la canción "Rosas" del álbum "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" de la banda española La Oreja de Van Gogh, en un song-fic sin editar ni revisar, y no es que ahorita lo haya hecho mejor o lo haya corregido, pero una vez que aquel estado etílico pasó, lo borré y dejé en una nota que pronto lo mejoraría, así que he decidido re-estructurarlo.

He decidido publicarla hoy para dar inicio al mes del IchiRuki, tal como en algunas páginas se nos ha invitado. No tengo claro cuando publicaré el siguiente capítulo.

Y he aquí el primer capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Cada uno de los capítulos tendrá el nombre de una canción perteneciente a ese álbum, estará ubicado en un **UA** por lo tanto puede ser que me quede **OoC** , demasiado diría yo. Se supone que ellos hablan japonés, por lo cual no es raro que Rukia esté en un curso de español (fuera de sus estudios universitarios, algo así como créditos extras), y ha estudiado poemas en español. Este fanfic es un **crackpairing**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

 **Fecha:** 01 de agosto del 2017

* * *

 **Un mundo mejor**

 **Ichigo**

 _El tiempo ha pintado las calles del mismo color_

 _Y tú te defiendes del hambre con una sonrisa y amor._

No era como otros días. El primer día de escuela, en su viaje de regreso a casa Ichigo trataba de no seguir pensando en cuánto extrañaba a su madre. Había pasado un año desde que ella había muerto, un año que había sido muy difícil para toda la familia.

Su padre buscaba siempre sonreír mientras intentaba que su amor fuera suficiente para sus tres hijos. Un año desde que el sol se había oscurecido en el hogar de los Kurosaki.

 _Quiero escuchar tu voz cantando en un mundo mejor._

 _Quiero encontrarte a ti sonriendo a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti._

Aquella tarde decidió desviarse y pasar por el viejo embarcadero en el río _Onose_ , un cementerio para barcos viejos. Allí estaba su refugio, y su paz. Desde el primer momento que puso un pie a bordo de _Nejibana_ se dio cuenta que había algo extraño en la embarcación. Aquel era el barco de su primo Kaien, y desde su muerte nadie lo visitaba excepto el pequeño Ichigo.

Desde el interior del barco se escuchaban ruidos. Estaba seguro que no eran los hermanos de Kaien, ya que a ellos les causaba dolor visitar aquella nave. La idea que un intruso profanara su refugio seguro, su sitio sagrado, le dio el valor a Ichigo para, tontamente, buscar confrontar al fisgón y echarlo del sitio.

A tientas, y con poco de cuatela, buscó algo que pudiera usar como arma. Un viejo y oxidado arpón debía servir. Claro que el arma era pesada pero eso no amilanó a Ichigo, quien consideraba que ya era hora para dejar de ser un niño cobarde y llorón. Aquel ladrón saldría huyendo porque si.

Con cada paso que daba Ichigo se repetía a sí mismo que debía ser valiente a pesar que las piernas le temblaban. Pronto estuvo más cerca de la escotilla que lo llevaría al camarote, cuando escuchó un fuerte sollozo.

No fue un ladrón, técnicamente hablando, lo que Ichigo encontró aquella tarde pero positivamente aquella criatura sí que le robó el aliento, y más tarde un pedazo de su corazón.

 _Dime niña de ojos tristes,_

 _Recuerdas aquel viejo barco que tanto quisiste,_

Abrazándose a sí misma, una pequeña niña de cabellos negros lloraba amargamente, y con ello Ichigo sentía que su corazón también se partía en pedazos. Le recordaba a Yuzu luego de la muerte de su madre, y una oleada de sensaciones pronto lo embargaron. ¿Qué podía hacer para que la niña se calmara?

Dejó caer el pesado arpón, el sonido fue suficiente para que la chiquilla le mirara, con asombro, a través de las gruesas lágrimas que seguían surcando su rostro.

En sus ojos tristes reconoció un dolor tan profundo como el suyo. Algo en aquella pequeña vestida de azul, hizo conexión directamente en el alma de Ichigo. Sin que dijeran una palabra, la espada del destino ya había caído.

 _Donde tú y el mar hablabais de libertad,_

 _De una escalera a la luna quizá,_

 _De un mundo que no deje nunca de hacernos soñar._

* * *

 **Rukia**

Ese verano de 1994, Rukia comenzó a asistir a la escuela primaria privada del Gotei 13. Su hermana Hisana había muerto pocas semanas antes del comienzo de las vacaciones, lo cual les permitía a su cuñado y a ella pasar el duelo en la intimidad de su hogar. "Un Kuchiki nunca debe ceder ante los sentimientos" se repetía constantemente como un mantra.

 _Los coches se arrastran dejando detrás un olor_

 _Que ahoga a turistas sin alma bebiendo en sus vasos de ron._

Por más que se repitió muchas veces aquellas palabras, no pudo ingresar a la escuela en su primer día de clases. Tendría problemas con Byakuya, eso era seguro, pero no importaba. Necesitaba llorar, escapar a un lugar o a un tiempo donde pudiera compartir de nuevo con su hermana.

No conocía la ciudad, pero si caminaba siguiendo el cauce del río estaba segura que no se perdería y podría regresar a su casa antes que los adultos notaran su ausencia.

 _Un niño pregunta si la libertad es así_

 _Y suena una vieja habanera que le cuenta un cuento sin fin._

El cómo decidió entrar en _Nejibana_ fue algo casual, de todos los barcos que estaban encallados o varados en el puerto, aquel era el que tenía el aspecto menos aterrador. No era que Rukia se considerara una miedosa, sino que esa embarcación se sentía más cálida que las demás. Le recordaba la sensación de estar entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

 _Quiero escuchar tu voz cantando en un mundo mejor._

 _Quiero encontrarte a ti sonriendo a la vida si no te sonríe ella a ti._

En pocos años había perdido, primero a sus padres, y ahora a su adorada hermana mayor. Se sentía sola en el mundo, Byakuya jamás podría ser para ella una verdadera familia, ni siquiera por haberle dado su apellido. Siempre sería su tutor legal. Aquellas fueron las palabras que había escuchado del señor Koga al anciano Ginrei esa mañana antes que el chofer la llevara a la escuela. Era una sucia recogida, una huerfana.

Una vez que se decidió, bajó sin temor al camarote del barco y se dejó caer en el suelo. Pasó todo el día alojada allí, conversando con la nave como si se tratara de una persona, uno de esos amigos inexistentes o imaginarios que los niños siempre suelen crear en sus mentes.

 _No digas nada, sólo es un ángel jugando a vivir._

 _Vuelve a sonreír por mí._

Cuando se estaba terminando el día, Nejibana ya había escuchado su historia, los momentos con su hermana y como poco a poco se había desvanecido en la cama de un se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzaron los sollozos, tampoco le importaba, en aquella soledad se podía permitir llorar cuanto quisiera sin que nadie la censurara con estúpidas reglas de comportamiento.

De pronto un fuerte sonido llamó su atención, bañado por rayos del sol al caer la tarde apareció su ángel de la guarda, llevando la apariencia de un chiquillo de cabellos naranjas y uniforme de primaria.

No sólo secó sus lágrimas con su pañuelo y la llevó a su casa, sino que más importante le dio tranquilidad y la envolvió en paz. Ese niño comprendía su dolor.

El llanto cesó, y con el paso de los años la lluvia en su interior también paró. Ambos encontraron consuelo en el otro, las visitas al barco cada tarde se hicieron costumbre, o por lo menos hasta que los adultos intervinieron. Aún así, siguieron por muchos años encontrándose secretamente en aquel barco.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** En un primer momento este fanfic iba a ser una especie de mini-biografía al estilo IR, pero luego cambié de opdinión. Aún traeré a colación algunos momentos que pasé con mi propio "Freso-kun", pero serán muy pocos. Nada más para dar algo de drama real a la historia.

Esta apenas es la primera canción, este album trae 15 pistas, no tendrán un orden en específico pero si buscaré que la historia tenga una secuencia lineal en el tiempo. He comenzado con el año de 1994 para marcar el primer contacto de Rukia e Ichigo.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Geografía

¡Hola a todos! La musa que me inspira me ha abandonado, así que sigo sin actualizar UnderWorld y por ello pido disculpas, pero les traigo otro sencillo capítulo. Muchas de las acciones que ejecutamos como jóvenes y adultos nacen de experiencias que hemos vivido en la infancia. Es en esta etapa donde carecemos de una perspectiva real de nuestro entorno, por tanto nos creamos imágenes e ideas erróneas de nosotros mismos así como de las personas en nuestro entorno.

Seguimos celebrando **el mes del IchiRuki** , y tambien recordando los buenos momentos que nos regaló Tite Kubo en su manga. Ya no haré estatuas de arcillas con los arenosos que hay en el fandom, así que si están leyendo esto: "Respeten nuestros gustos. Yo respeto los suyos aunque no los comparta."

Sin más que agregar, he aquí el segundo capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Cada uno de los capítulos tendrá el nombre de una canción perteneciente a ese álbum, estará ubicado en un **UA** por lo tanto puede ser que me quede **OoC** , demasiado diría yo. Se supone que ellos hablan japonés, por lo cual no es raro que Rukia esté en un curso de español (fuera de sus estudios universitarios, algo así como créditos extras), y ha estudiado poemas en español. Este fanfic es un **crackpairing**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

 **Fecha:** 13 de agosto del 2017

* * *

 **Geografía**

 **Rukia**

Me gustaría inventar un país contigo  
para que las palabras como patria o porvenir,  
bandera, nación, frontera, raza o destino  
tuvieran algún sentido para mí.

Es un cliché, pero "la vida te da sorpresas". El pueblo de Karakura llenó de cosas bonitas la existencia de Rukia. En especial ese pequeño y protector amigo: Ichigo. Si bien era cierto -sin importar su pequeña estatura- que ella sabía defenderse sola, o por lo menos a esa tierna edad así lo creía, la verdad era que en el fondo no le molestaba que su príncipe naranja -o Narancipe, como secretamente lo llamaba- acudiera en su auxilio esas veces que solía meterse en problemas con los matones de su escuela privada.

Por otro lado estaban aquellas tardes junto a ese chico y sus pequeñas hermanas, las cuales se convirtieron en un refugio seguro. Al ser el único varoncito entre tantas niñas, Ichigo debía aceptar jugar a la fiesta del té con "Chappy el conejo" o la casita de muñecas. Aquello se compensaba cuando junto a Rukia y a la tambaleante Karin pateaban la esférica pelota de futbol o jugando a los "policías y ladrones".

Y que limite al este con mil amigos,  
al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar.

Aquel grupo creció cuando se unieron Tatsuki, Orihime, Yasutora, Keigo y Mizuiro **.** Entonces ya se creían el ejército de una poderosa nación: los segadores de almas. Algunas veces, las actividades extracurriculares del grupo de amigos no les permitían reunirse con la frecuencia que deseaban, pero aquella patrulla de salvadores siempre encontraba la manera de verse una vez a la semana, con la excepción de las vacaciones.

En otoño del año de 1996, el hermano mayor de Orihime, quien era su tutor legal había fallecido arrollado por un vehículo, cuyo conductor irresponsable se había dado a la fuga. La situación para la niña iría de mal en peor si ninguno de sus familiares lejanos llegara a hacerse responsable de ella, podría terminar en un orfanato.

Para Isshin Kurosaki la solución era perfecta: donde comen cuatro pueden comer cinco. Por lo cual ofreció su casa como hogar de acogida para la chiquilla. En un futuro, si el manejo de su pequeño consultorio le reportaba más ganancias, entonces podría solicitar la adopción legal de la niña. Claro que no le diría aún a los chicos para no crear falsas expectativas.

Al norte con los secretos que nunca te digo  
para gobernarlos de cerca si los quieres conquistar.

Rukia estaba feliz por su amiguita. Ella sabía lo que era perder a alguien tan importante. El recuerdo de Hisana, y larga agonía de su enfermedad, era la causa por la cual todavía se despertaba en las madrugadas con los ojos anegado de lágrimas. Su hermana mayor era el único familiar tenía luego que la mafia _yakuza_ hubiese asesinado al resto de su parentela.

Hisana vivió meses angustiantes antes de conocer la paz y la seguridad gracias a Byakuya Kuchiki, quien había tomado su caso como abogado, y también cooperaba con ellas mientras eran resguardadas por el programa de protección a testigos.

Byakuya y Hisana se enamoraron con el correr de las semanas, y una vez que el frío abogado estuvo seguro del amor de la chica le propuso matrimonio. Byakuya siempre era directo y conciso, odiaba darle vuelta a las cosas y pensar mucho en sus acciones. No era alguien imprudente, pero tampoco le daba largas al asunto.

En una tranquila y sencilla ceremonia se casaron. Antes solían tener otros nombres Sakura y Shirayuki Sode. Pero esa vida había quedado en el pasado, el presente era para Hisana y Rukia del clan Kuchiki.

Si tú también lo sientes, si a ti también te apetece,  
no lo pienses, vámonos, ya somos dos.

El cáncer de cuello uterino le había robado la oportunidad de una vida larga y dichosa junto a su nueva familia. La enfermedad trastocó a todos en aquella casa: enfrió el corazón del joven abogado, marchitó el cuerpo de su dulce y tierna esposa, pero sobre todo creó un abismo entre Byakuya y Rukia. Dentro de los límites de la mansión, podía tener todas las cosas materiales que soñara, pero aquella niña representaba el anhelo del hijo que nunca podría darle su esposa.

Luego de la muerte de Hisana, ese abismo creció exponencialmente. Para Byakuya, la sola presencia de Rukia, tan parecida a su difunta esposa, era una espina constante en su corazón. La mantenía a su lado ya que debía cumplir con varias promesas: protegerla, que la niña nunca supiera del triste destino de sus parientes, pero por sobre todas las cosas que jamás permitiera que la mafia _yakuza_ de Hueco Mundo -los Espadas de Aizen- se enteraran que ella estaba viva.

Porqué no me das la mano y nos cogemos este barco  
celebrando con un beso que hoy es hoy.

Claro, estas cosas las desconocía Rukia, y no había nadie en toda la mansión Kuchiki, que le explicara las razones del frío trato de su cuñado y, ahora legalmente, hermano mayor. Cuando vio lo feliz que estaba Orihime en la modesta casa de los Kurosaki, fue cuando conoció por primera vez la envidia. Aquel sentimiento no le gustó. Esa noche, a solas en su cuarto, lloró. Ella deseaba ocupar su lugar, y que en vez de ser adoptada por los insensibles Ginrei y Byakuya, hubiese sido el torpe, payaso y cariñoso Isshin quien la acogiera en su casa.

Se deprimió tanto por aquellos sentir aquellas emociones negativas, que tardó varias semanas en volver a reunirse con sus amigos, y tan sólo fue por la insistencia de Ichigo, quien le había jurado nunca dejarla sola, que ella retomó sus visitas a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos.  
Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca, vámonos.

Regularmente paseaban por el parque o jugaban dentro _Nejibana_ , el viejo barco de Kaien y que ahora sus hermanos estaban recuperando. A sus tardes de futbol se unieron nuevos compañeros de la escuela de Ichigo, quienes la hicieron sentir bienvenida. Aún así, un sentimiento de culpa -por haber deseado la felicidad de su amiga- aparecía esporádicamente tan pronto como una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Orihime.

Sentirse culpable era inevitable para ella, y no sabía bien como enmascarar aquella sensación. Isshin siempre fue un hombre muy observador, ya había notado ciertos cambios en la personalidad de la morena, y adentrándose un poco en la joven alma de la niña fue que pudo llegar a la verdad del asunto. Le aconsejó desechar aquellas sensaciones, y con ello permitirse ser sinceramente feliz por como las cosas se desarrollaban. Isshin siempre la llamaba "tercera hija" y ahora que Orihime era su "cuarta hija" debían tratarse como hermanas.

De veras te digo que el himno que escribo es sincero,  
habla de que hay tantos países como gente en cada país.

Ella seguiría siendo la mejor amiga Ichigo, ese puesto de honor nadie se lo quitaría. Ellos formaban un equipo en perfecta sincronía. Cuando estaban a solas, el tiempo era eterno. Cuando discutían entre ellos, se aislaban del resto de sus compañeros. Cuando el silencio se hacía presente entre ellos, nunca era incomodo ni tenso. Jamás forzaban las cosas, todo salía al natural.

Que nuestra patria existe donde estemos tú y yo,  
que todo estará cerca si cerca estamos los dos.

La infancia -sobre todo para Rukia- dio paso a la terrible adolescencia. Y allí comenzaron los problemas. Enamorarse de Ichigo había resultado ser inevitable. El problema es que no era la única que tenía sentimientos por él. Orihime también se había quedado prendada del joven quinceañero.


	3. Tu y yo

¡Hola a todos! Llega un momento en el que escribir se vuelve algo visceral, es decir, tiene que nacernos en el interior, no se, ea necesidad de escribir debe nacernos del corazón. Por ello me tardo tanto en actualizar, muchas veces tengo las ganas y las ideas revolotean por mi cabeza (Alegría domina mis sentimientos), pero hay días en los que "no para de llover" y no se me ocurre nada decente por lo que dejo que Tristeza se haga cargo de los controles y una vez que los libere (y apatía o Furia no se ganen el turno) me pongo en la tarea de redactar algo. Claro que en la mayoría de las veces que Alegría domina estoy tan ocupada con mis cosas de la vida normal que no puedo escribir absolutamente nada. Este capítulo lo escribí en dos oportunidades, y los borré igual cantidad de veces. Espero que este tercer intento les guste.

Sin más que agregar, he aquí el tercer capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Cada uno de los capítulos tendrá el nombre de una canción perteneciente al álbum "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" de La Oreja de Van Gogh: estará ubicado en un **UA** por lo tanto puede ser que me quede **OoC** , demasiado diría yo. Este fanfic es un **crackpairing**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El uso de los títulos así como de fragmentos de las canciones no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Fecha capítulo III: 27/08/2017

* * *

 **Tú y yo (Ichigo)**

Sueños que van en bolsas de hielo al mar,  
Colores sin mezclar, nada que contar  
Silencio que estás atento para atacar,

Nos enfrentas y te vas  
No te he oído entrar

"El primer amor es puro,

el segundo lisonjero,

el tercer amor falso.

No hay amor como el primero"

Ichigo leía atentamente aquella tarjeta que había encontrado entre las cosas de Rukia. Muchas veces su enana amiga solía coleccionar aquellas tontas tarjetas con imágenes de ese horroroso conejo llamado Chappy, pero en los últimos meses también la había visto comprar los sobres con las barajitas coleccionables que traían mensajes y versos románticos.

Sonrió un poco, siempre la había visto comportarse de manera tan dura y fuerte, en contraste con la ternura y dulzura de Orihime, por lo que frecuentemente olvidaba que su querida amiga era una niña, dado que se portaba incluso más rústica que alguno de sus amigos menos delicados. Quizá haya sido por eso que la tratara como a un varón más de su grupo de amigos.

Para completar, su aspecto físico había cambiado poco en los últimos años, seguía siendo tan plana como una tabla de surf y su voz era más gruesa y profunda que la de otras niñas. Otro aspecto en el cual resaltaba era que peleaba mejor que muchos de ellos, y siempre podía con niños que incluso le doblaran el peso y la estatura.

Nunca le había visto perder una pelea o incluso recibir un golpe. Claro que esto último muchas veces se debía a que Renji, Chad y él nunca la dejaban sola cuando visitaba su barrio. Aunque no lo necesitara esa pequeña diablilla siempre tenía un guardián cerca.

Somos dos novios  
Que no tienen mes de abril,  
Que no se miran porque sí,  
Que no se hacen reír

Orihime, por otra parte, siempre necesitaba que alguien la socorriera. Cuando comenzó a vivir con su familia notó que siempre llevaba una gorra en el cabello, y que incluso le insistía a su padre que le cortara el pelo cada vez que lo tenía un poco largo.

Aquella situación tan particular le llenaba de dudas. Una tarde se tuvo que quedar horas extras en la escuela para una práctica con el equipo de fútbol soccer, por lo cual Orihime se tuvo que ir sola a la casa. No habían pasado cinco minutos que la niña había salido del plantel cuando una de sus amigas le pidió que la alcanzara dado que la pelirroja sin querer se había llevado su cuaderno de matemáticas, y lo iba a necesitar para realizar la tarea que le habían asignado.

Ichigo bufó molesto, pero como la mayoría de los integrantes del equipo aun se estaban cambiando, y Orihime no tenía mucho rato de haberse retirado, aún había la posibilidad de alcanzarla, así que decidió correr tras ella, y así la carrera le podría servir como un ejercicio de calentamiento.

Al cruzar un callejón que llevaba a una de las calles principales de Karakura, vio como un grupo de niños más grande tenían acorralada a Orihime contra la pared. Le halaban el cabello a la vez que le decían cosas horribles sobre su color naranja. Orihime solo lloraba y se tapaba la cara para evitar que le golpearan aun más.

El instinto protector de Ichigo, salió a flote. Se enfrentó contra los otros niños que molestaban a su "hermana" recibiendo varios golpes y repartiendo otros tantos en el encuentro. Sólo se vieron a salvo cuando unos adultos que pasaban por la calle principal les prestaron auxilio y espantaron a los niños más grandes.

Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación,  
Llena todo de falso amor, esconde el mal humor

Mientras los adultos los custodiaban de regreso a su escuela para que las autoridades educativas llamaran a los padres de los niños, Ichigo pensó en muchas cosas, y mientras veía de reojo a la preocupada chiquilla, quien para el momento sólo hipaba, llegó a una conclusión: a ella también la molestaban por el extraño color de su cabellera, y estaba más que seguro que por eso era que no se lo dejaba crecer.

Estando sentados fuera de la oficina del Director, esperando a que Isshin pasara a buscarlos. Orihime estaba preocupada por Ichigo, y este sólo atinó a sonreírle dulcemente. En ese momento. Ichigo descubrió que muy en el fondo ella era igual que él, por lo que tomó la determinación de no permitir nunca más aquellas lágrimas en el rostro de su hermana. La tomó de las manos y le dijo la frase que marcaría su destino:

—No dejaré que nadie más te lastime. Desde hoy yo te protegeré.

Orihime, a su vez, había decidido dejarse crecer el cabello, debía demostrar su fe en la promesa que Ichigo le estaba haciendo, incluso intentaría dejar de ser cobarde y hacerse cada día más fuerte.

Finalmente, Ichigo se sentía útil, por primera vez podía proteger a alguien de su familia, podía darle sentido a su nombre: sería un protector. Su misión incluiría evitar que Orihime llorara, algo muy difícil ya que la chiquilla siempre era objeto de burlas por parte de otras niñas, y muchas veces Tatsuki y Rukia no estaban a su lado para defenderla. Pero no era imposible de cumplir.

Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,  
Mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B

Para Ichigo era evidente que con Rukia las cosas nunca llegarían a ese punto. Él sólo la había visto llorar una vez: el día que se conocieron. Aquella era una enana de armas tomar, por lo que siempre estaba a la par con los otros niños y no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie.

Apenas podían verse una vez a la semana, pero ese tiempo era el mejor para ambos, quienes ahora lo compartían con Yuzu, Karin y Orihime.

Las semanas transcurrieron pronto, Orihime fue ganado confianza y su dulce sonrisa adornaba constantemente su rostro. Al contrario de lo que sucedía con Rukia, quien se mostraba taciturna.

No eran así esos ojos que están  
Ya cansados de llorar  
Quieren descansar

Ichigo estaba completamente entregado a su tarea de guardaespaldas por lo que no notó, nuevamente, la ausencia de Rukia sino hasta que Keigo le hizo saber que llevaban varias semanas sin verla.

En una oportunidad, hace poco menos de un año, Rukia se había alejado de su grupo de amigos. En aquella oportunidad había alegado que tenía muchas actividades extracurriculares y que estaban relacionadas con sus obligaciones para con el clan Kuchiki. Pero él no le permitió alejarse y tras insistir mucho, logró que la pequeña sacara tiempo de su apretada agenda para visitarlos, ya que Byakuya no toleraba que otros niños interrumpieran la paz de su mansión. En el fondo Ichigo sabía que Rukia era una solitaria por imposición, que era su hermano mayor quien la alejaba de ellos, pero él no había perdido las oportunidades para demostrarle que no estaba sola. Que podía contar con él. Y así había sido, hasta que la nueva ocupación de proteger a Orihime le había distraído.

Dame un abrazo y siente como esta vez  
Se nos escapa sin poder hacer nada por él

Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,  
Mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B

En silencio se recriminó por aquel descuido, Rukia también era parte de sus seres queridos y si tenía un problema, ellos debían darle su apoyo.

Organizó un viaje a la casa de Rukia luego de salir de clases, y junto a su grupo de amigos se trasladaron hasta la zona residencial donde estaba la gran casa, pero al llegar a la enorme mansión se sorprendieron al enterarse que la pequeña estaba indispuesta y no podía recibirlos.

Una semilla germinó en su pecho: preocupación. Aquel sentimiento -diferente en intensidad al que sentía por cualquiera de sus otros amigos- se instaló en lo profundo de su corazón. Ella había rechazado verlos o en el peor de los casos estaba muy enferma y no podría levantarse de su cama. Cualquiera de esas opciones era mala. No se daría por vencido. Tenía que verla y asegurarse que estaba bien o que se pondría bien.

Al día siguiente salió inmediatamente de clases y se dirigió, sin compañía en esta oportunidad, a la escuela privada de Rukia para esperar a que saliera.

Ni tú ni yo  
Cabemos cantando  
En esta canción

Ichigo no esperaba que al llegar al instituto vería a Rukia conversando con su padre. El mismísimo Isshin Kurosaki estaba allí, frente a su querida _nakama_ quien lloraba abrazándose a él.

No sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero temía que Rukia también enfermara y muriera. Porque Isshin era un médico, y… ¿qué otra razón tendría para hablar con ella? Además que el mayordomo de los Kuchiki les había relatado el día anterior que "la joven dama" se encontraba convaleciente. Por más que no quisiera, debía reconocer que siempre vivía con el miedo de perder a más de sus seres amados, primero había muerto su madre, y luego su primo Kaien quien fue como su hermano mayor.

El temor de perder también a Rukia era algo que no sabía controlar, por lo que corrió el trayecto que le faltaba para llegar hasta la entrada de la escuela, y sin importarle que los otros niños pudieran pensar de él, la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo:

—Tú has detenido la lluvia en mi corazón. No te puedes morir.

Y es que tú y yo,  
Sólo tú y yo,  
Ni siempre ni nunca,  
Ni tú ni yo  
Salimos con vida  
De esta canción

Isshin, enternecido, observaba la escena. Supuso que el idiota de su hijo mayor había llegado a la errada conclusión que Rukia estaba enferma físicamente y por ello podría morir. Cuando se tienen nueve años de edad se tienden a exagerar o maximizar las cosas, por ello mientras veía a los niños comenzar una tonta pelea, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que es la infancia, lo tierna que es la inocencia, lo poco que dura esa etapa, pero sobre todo lo importante que suele ser tu primer amor.

El primer amor te marca para toda la vida, lo demás son solamente sentimientos que buscan reemplazar, y en el mejor de los casos, hacerte olvidar aquel querer. Isshin había tenido suerte de casarse con su primer amor, su única y verdadera alma gemela. Viendo a los niños tontear, deseaba que ellos también pudieran tener esa dicha.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Antes que alguien comience con los tomatazos, debo decirle que sé perfectamente que en el manga, en el anime y en la mente inteligente de muchos bleachers quien anima a Orihime, cuando sufre por el acoso escolar en relación con su cabello, es Tatsuki, pero a efectos de este fanfic -y por tejemanejes de la trama- será Ichigo el responsable de ese cambio. Recuerden que apenas estoy estableciendo la formación de sentimientos en los protagonistas, que son Rukia e Ichigo. Siempre he considerado que el amor verdadero crece poco a poco, día a día con la convivencia. Para mí no existe el amor a primera vista. Por ello hago hincapié en las sutilezas que unen a nuestros amantes y que más adelante los separaran.

Ahora les dejo, voy a ver el capítulo final de la 7ma temporada de Game of Throne (valga la propaganda).


	4. Perdoname

¡Hola a todos! Perdonen la tardanza, tengo un nuevo empleo y si se puede menos vida social (si alguien tiene una que les sobre me la pueden mandar para jugar Candy Crush). Perdón por ese chiste tan malo.

En estas semanas fuera había perdido mi norte, pero creo ya estoy en el camino. Sin más que agregar, he aquí el cuarto capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Cada uno de los capítulos tendrá el nombre de una canción perteneciente al álbum "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" de La Oreja de Van Gogh; estará ubicado en un **UA** por lo tanto puede ser que me quede **OoC** , demasiado diría yo. Este fanfic es un **crackpairing**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El uso de los títulos así como de fragmentos de las canciones no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Fecha capítulo IV: 12/10/2017

* * *

 **Perdóname**

 **Rukia**

Hay veces en la vida donde las personas lastiman a sus seres queridos sin darse cuenta de ello. En la adolescencia ocurre con tanta frecuencia que suele confundirse con el egoísmo o incluso con la desconsideración a los sentimientos ajenos.

Dice un refrán popular: "el que no sabe es como el que no ve". Así que, mientras se ignoran los sentimientos de otras personas, se confunden las señales o se sobreentiende las impresiones que se observan en familiares y amigos, sin querer también se es inconsciente de las consecuencias que estas omisiones generan en ellos. Se puede dañar un corazón mientras se cree que se está protegiendo. La ignorancia aísla al ser humano y le impide ser feliz.

En el caso particular de Rukia Kuchiki, existía un estigma: el orgullo. Como un miembro del clan Kuchiki, debía vivir acorde a las exigencias de su grupo familiar, lo cual forzaba muchas veces su ánimo y temple. Con el correr de los años Byakuya había logrado conseguir que la pequeña niña forjara ese semblante "marca Kuchiki" que, estaba seguro, le serviría en su adultez.

El punto negativo estaba en que para poder lograr ese cambio tuvo que quebrar un poco a la chiquilla. No era fácil ser padre, aunque Rukia lo viera como a un inflexible hermano mayor, él se consideraba más un padre que un tutor, y por ello si deseaba que Rukia sobreviviera a las exigencias de los patriarcas que formaban el Consejo Kuchiki debía endurecerse ante su carácter tan travieso e inocente.

A mediados de invierno, luego de la cena en conmemoración del cumpleaños doce de Rukia, le sorprendió recibir las primeras alusiones al compromiso de ella con el heredero del clan Kano.

Byakuya sabía perfectamente que aquella era una medida de presión. Desde la muerte de Hisana no había manifestado interés en ninguna otra mujer, y los ancianos querían un heredero para el Clan Kuchiki que llevara su sangre. No permitirían que Rukia asumiera esa posición y por eso planeaban casarla con el heredero de otro clan, por supuesto que aquello sucedería apenas terminara sus estudios universitarios. Primero estaban el honor y el orgullo. Todos los Kuchiki's, aunque fueran adoptados, se habían graduado de la mejor universidad en el archipiélago nipón, y Rukia no sería la excepción.

Para Byakuya, aquellos años serían intensos, por lo cual consideró que lo mejor era poner a Rukia sobre aviso, así se prepararían mentalmente. Serían demasiadas las emociones y pruebas a pasar.

A este coctel de sensaciones había que agregarle un ingrediente más: inseguridad. Dentro de la mente de Rukia, "Temor" se apoderaba de los controles mientras "Tristeza" lloraba a mares, "Alegría" intentaba controlar la creciente ira de "Furia" y de paso animar a "Apatía". Todo ello mientras el botón que marcaba el inicio de la adolescencia brillaba intermitente pidiendo ser activado.

.

Dame un beso que me haga viajar  
Dame una canción para esperar  
Dame una razón para cambiar  
Dame un sueño roto para coser  
Dame un libro que me haga crecer

.

La adolescencia debería venir con un manual de ayuda, una guía en la cual dijeran cómo responder a cada situación, qué hacer cuando un joven rebelde tiene siempre una mala respuesta o comienza a mentir a sus padres o responsables. Rukia no tenía a su madre, ni a su hermana para que la guiaran en el tortuoso camino que Byakuya le planteaba, pero si tenía algunos amigos. Isshin Kurosaki siempre la escuchaba y aconsejaba, la trataba como a otra hija, pero el irreverente hombre estaba limitado por la disponibilidad de tiempo.

Los constantes compromisos con su Clan, las actividades extracurriculares dentro de la primaria privada a la que asistía, así como el club de teatro los fines de semana absorbían su tiempo, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Su agenda perfectamente planificada por Nanao, su institutriz, le permitía cumplir con todos los compromisos y aún así dedicarles tiempo a sus amigos.

En el último paseo a Chappylandia pudo confirmar que Orihime estaba enamorada de Ichigo. No sabía cómo sentirse o cómo actuar antes este nuevo descubrimiento. Tatsuki le sugería formar un grupo llamado "Ichi-Hime" con el único propósito de lograr que aquellas cabezas naranjas se confesaran y tuvieran un "felices para siempre". No entendía, pero aquella, sin duda, era la gota que derramaría el vaso.

.

Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder  
Venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor

.

Desde ese día, y por un lapso de casi cuatro meses, se propuso observar el comportamiento de los dos jóvenes. Era evidente que cuando se trataba de Orihime, Ichigo era más dulce y paciente. Para ella nunca hubo en mal gesto o una palabra con doble significado. No era como si Ichigo se derritiera halagando las horquillas que llevaba en su cabello o lo hermosa que se veía cuando llevaba aquel vestido estampado, pero Rukia había comenzado a notar cierto sonrojo cada vez que Orihime le sonreía o cuando se iban a subir a solas en algunas de las atracciones del parque. Porque siempre era Orihime la compañera de Ichigo, eso era algo de lo que Tatsuki se aseguraba.

.

Donde nadie llora más, donde el amor sabe mal,  
Donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,  
Donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz

.

Este sería el último año de Rukia en la primaria, Byakuya quería que estudiara la secundaria en la Academia Militar del Gotei 13, era la mejor institución educativa del país, pero también era un internado. Incluso viviendo cerca de la Academia no podría salir de visitas sino en sus vacaciones. Era momento de despedirse de sus amigos. Prometió escribirles cartas cada vez que pudiera y que alcanzaría la excelencia para que todos se sintieran orgullosos de ella, pero sobre todas las cosas, les prometió que sería feliz mientras asistía a ese internado.

.

Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder  
Venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor

Perdóname, abrázame  
Te he visto llorar,

.

"Temor" seguía al mando de los controles cuando Rukia pisó el vestíbulo principal que servía de entrada al edificio administrativo de la Academia. Pero rápidamente se recompuso. Ella era Rukia Kuchiki, y un Kuchiki jamás demuestra miedo.

La primera semana fue agradable, a pesar de la timidez inicial, no obstante al final de esa semana estaba feliz de tener dos amigas: Rangiku y Momo.

Hoy, mientras usaba su tiempo libre para sí misma reflexionaba, en los meses que llevaba allí seguía extrañando a su viejo grupo de Karakura, jamás se olvidaría de ellos, y por eso con el bolígrafo en mano se dispuso a escribirles, la que consideraba sería la primera de muchas cartas.

.

.

 _Seireitei, 21 de noviembre del 2001._

 _Querido Isshin:_

 _Ante que todo reciba un cordial saludo. He querido escribir tantas veces, sólo que esperaba algún acontecimiento importante para poder relatarles. Primero que nada, estoy muy bien, mis compañeros de clases son todos agradables y los profesores han puesto retos de aprendizaje que me han mantenido ocupada y no he escrito con la frecuencia que les prometí, tendrán que disculparme por eso._

 _Claro que este sacrificio ya ha dado sus frutos y estoy entre los primeros lugares por mi índice académico a nivel de toda la academia. Mi hermano me ha enviado una edición especial del Embajador de Algas junto a Chappy como incentivo. Quiero que usted también se sienta orgulloso de mi esfuerzo y trabajo, sobre todo que sepa lo mucho que ha influido positivamente en mi vida. Mil gracias._

 _Escríbame contándome como le va en la clínica, estoy deseosa de tener noticias de ustedes._

 _Anexo envío una carta para cada uno de los chicos, por favor entrégueselas a cada uno personalmente en sus manos._

 _Con amor,_ (\ /)

 _Tu tercera_ ( . .)

 _hija, Rukia_ c(")(")

.

Dame un par de noches y te amaré  
Dame una sonrisa y no te olvidaré  
Cuando el mar no tenga sed y el amor sepa perder  
Venderé mi corazón para darte algo mejor

.

 _Seireitei, 21 de noviembre del 2001._

 _Señor Fresa:_

 _Extraño mucho a tu familia y a nuestros amigos. Sobre todo extraño nuestra camaradería. Seguí tu consejo y abrí mi corazón a nuevas oportunidades, por ello ahora tengo dos nuevas amigas. Una está muy loca, se llama Rangiku y es demasiado irreverente y graciosa, siempre se queda dormida en clases. Momo es totalmente opuesta, una niña muy inteligente, nuestras pijamadas en mi dormitorio son noches de estudio y de novelas. He compartido con ellas mis novelas de Slayers y ellas me han mostrado el maravilloso mundo del shoujo._

 _Soy feliz en la academia, no tienes que preocuparte ya que me he adaptado. Así que decido devolverte el favor: No pierda más el tiempo, háblale a Orihime de tus sentimientos._ ／(*˃ᆺ˂)＼

 _Con amor, Rukia._

(\ /)

( . .)

c(")(")

Donde nadie llora más, donde el amor sabe mal,  
Donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,  
Donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz

.

Era lo mejor, para todos. Cerró el sobre tamaño carta en el cual iban todas las misivas para sus amigos, y con ello también decidió cerrar esta etapa de enamoramiento infantil que había tenido con su príncipe naranja. Ella aún se consideraba muy joven para estar enamorada.

.

Te he visto llorar,

Donde los besos se van, donde la vida da igual,  
Donde nada es de verdad, donde no existe la paz

.

 **Ichigo**

Ichigo dobló la hoja que celosamente había escondido para que nadie más leyera las palabras que la conejita había escrito para él. Ella era una pequeña caja de sorpresas, por un lado se sentía feliz porque la "enana" tenía nuevas amigas, pero por otro lado quería creer que ella lo extrañaba tanto como él la añoraba a ella. Estaba seguro de acabar de inventar un nuevo termino: zona de amigos; dentro de la cual por lo visto ocupaba un sitial de honor, y por alguna extraña razón eso era malo.

 _La adolescencia apesta_ , pensó sumido en su mar de confusiones. Hace apenas un año atrás todo estaba claro para él, y ahora estaba comenzando a desconocerse.

Había leído aquellas palabras unas cuatro veces y aún no podía creerlo, Rukia le pedía que le hablara a Orihime de sus sentimientos cuando ni el mismo sabía que sentía. ¿Acaso ella podía ver el futuro y ya se esperaba todo el embrollo en el cual estaba sumido su corazón?

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Ni modo, creo que debo pedir perdón, pero soy de la sincera opinión que no se puede estar gastando las palabras. No gano nada con pedir perdón cada vez que actualizo tarde si soy consciente que seguiré tardándome en escribir. En relación con mi otro fic, UnderWorld voy a retomarlo una vez que culmine aquí.


	5. Adiós

¡Hola a todos!

Este capítulo lo he mantenido en mi computadora por más de dos meses en espera de publicarlo. Si les soy sincera lo terminé en la misma semana que tuve listo el cuarto capítulo. Muchas cosas han pasado en mi vida, y ya estoy cansada de usar esos pretextos cada vez que me retraso en publicar algo.

Las vacaciones decembrinas han llegado en mi país, así que tendré en mi casa a muchos familiares, algunos que tendrán que irse del país en enero y esperan que podamos compartir estos momentos antes de viajar. Lo cual me lleva al hecho de que estoy muy triste, mi hermana (sí, tengo una hermana mayor) se fue de Venezuela buscando un mejor futuro en Chile, eso me ha tenido muy deprimida. Será su primera Navidad lejos de la familia. Somos unidas, aunque ella estaba casada y no vivía en casa no es igual saberla a media hora de distancia que saberlo casi al otro lado del continente.

Ella desea que la acompañe el año que viene, y yo me niego. La razón, estoy cansada que los jóvenes tengamos que abandonar nuestros país sólo para poder progresar nada más porque un grupo de corruptos estafadores han destrozado la economía de la nación. Cada vez que un amigo se va me deprime más. Me estoy quedando sin amigos. Me duele decirles adiós. Esa es la razón de desempolvar este capítulo. Sólo aquellos que han tenido que dejar partir a un ser querido saben el dolor de sentir que la cinta que une sus lazos se comienza a tensar por la distancia.

¿Desaparecerá la cinta, cortando de tajo el lazo? o ¿se mantendrá con resistencia?

Sin más que agregar, he aquí el quinto capítulo.

 **Advertencia:** Cada uno de los capítulos tendrá el nombre de una canción perteneciente al álbum "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida" de La Oreja de Van Gogh; estará ubicado en un **UA** por lo tanto puede ser que me quede **OoC** , demasiado diría yo. Este fanfic es un **crackpairing**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El uso de los títulos así como de fragmentos de las canciones no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Fecha capítulo V: 17/12/2017

* * *

 **Adiós (Ichigo)**

.

Una cosa era que Rukia estuviera de vacaciones por algunas semanas y no la pudiera ver, pero que se fuera a estudiar a otra ciudad y que no viniera sino cada seis meses para una corta visita, eso ya era demasiado difícil de asimilar. Rukia era sin duda la mejor de sus amigas, la única que lograba animarlo cuando se culpaba por la muerte de su madre. Aquella que detuvo su lluvia. Una lluvia que volvía a caer luego de diecisiete meses de ausencia de la niña. Las cartas ya no eran suficientes para él.

.

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame  
Nada más llegar te llamaré  
Déjame marchar, no llores más  
Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás

.

En casa, Orihime los trataba con mucha dulzura, se hacía cargo de las labores del hogar, claro que era Yuzu quien siempre cocinaba para todos. Era como si Masaki Kurosaki viviera nuevamente con ellos, y eso en parte llenaba su mundo interior con luz. Orihime era como un pequeño sol. Claro que el sol no sale de noche, y desde hace casi un año y medio sus noches eran oscuras por la ausencia de la blanca luna.

En su mente aun rondaban las palabras escritas por Rukia: "No pierda más el tiempo, háblale a Orihime de tus sentimientos". ¿Cuáles sentimientos?, ¿Sólo la quería como una hermana?, ¿Por qué era feliz cuando ella lo animaba desde las gradas en las prácticas de futbol?, ¿Por qué sentía que le subían los colores al rostro cada vez que se percataba de las curvas en su cuerpo?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, y tal parecía que todo mundo conocía la respuesta menos él. Tatsuki insistía que debía invitar a Orihime al cine a solas, como en una cita. Ichigo era inteligente para algunas cosas, pero carecía (como todo adolescente) de la experiencia que le ayudara a discernir.

Luego de tanta insistencia, y pensandolo detalladamente no le vio ningún problema por lo que aceptó. Invitaría a Orihime a ver una película en el cine. Todavía estaba en cartelera la segunda entrega de X-Men. Sería una ocasión perfecta para distraerse.

Para Ichigo sería como sacar a pasear a Yuzu y a Karin, salir con una hermana. O eso quería creer. Por alguna razón que no sabía explicar, muye en el fondo de su alma, intuía que esa cita traería consecuencias.

.

Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
Oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí  
Quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar  
Necesito volverte a abrazar

.

Tatsuki le había recomendado a Orihime que usara un vestido estampado, ambas sabían que esa prenda resaltaba los atributos de la adolescente pelirroja. Un poco de perfume y un maquillaje sencillo completaban el cuadro. Se veía radiante, y eso era algo que ni siquiera Ichigo pudo negar cuando la vio bajar las escaleras de su casa.

Cuando llegaron al cine, ella eligió una comedia de comedia. Ichigo reía con la historia contada en el celuloide, y a su vez su corazón se llenaba de nuevas sensaciones. La risa de Orihime era hermosa, él la comenzaba a disfrutar mientras se relajaban cada vez más en su presencia.

Al salir, decidieron completar la velada con una pizza, por primera vez se arriesgó a probar las locas mezclas de sabores que le gustaban a su acompañante, lo cual no estaba tan mal. No todos los días podías pedir rodajas de piña con tu pizza de pepperoni y que te supieran a gloria.

El regreso a casa fue tranquilo, una conversación sencilla sobre temas sencillas. Pararon en el parque, y al ver los columpios, Orihime recordó su niñez junto a Sora.

.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
Que no me iré sin besar  
Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
La vida viene y va y se va

.

Esa mirada triste fue el detonante para que el carácter protector de Ichigo saliera a la luz, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a los columpios. Con delicadeza la subió y comenzó a empujarla para que se balanceara suavemente.

Y de nuevo aquella refrescante risa se dejó escuchar. Luego de lo que parecieron muchas horas decidieron que era momento de volver a casa. Orihime se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa y le observó profundamente.

—Este ha sido el mejor día que me han regalado. ¡Muchas gracias Ichigo!

Se inclinó y besó suavemente sus mejillas antes de ingresar a la casa dejando la puerta abierta para su acompañante, quien aún atónito se mantenía quieto en el portal.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, sus manos se sentían sudorosas, definitivamente empezaba a encontrarle sentido a las palabras de Rukia. Tenía sentimientos por Orihime, sentimientos que eran diferentes a los que tenía por sus hermanas, por Tatsuki e incluso por la misma Rukia.

Aquella noche ni siquiera se percató que la luna llena era más grande de lo habitual.

.

Salgo del portal, quiero morir  
Tú en la habitación, llorando por mí  
Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
A tu lado, cuidando de ti

.

Aquellas citas se repitieron en reiteradas oportunidades, una veces visitaban el parque de diversiones, en otras salían a comer helados. Sin darse cuenta ya todos daban por sentado que eran novios, incluso su familia. Y era algo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Ni siquiera los comentarios malintencionados de otras personas -que veían mal que ambos estuvieran juntos cuando vivían como si fueran hermanos- empañaban su felicidad. Con lápiz en mano decidió que era hora de contarle a Rukia las buenas nuevas. Al final las palabras no salieron como quería, y decidió dejar esa tarea a Orihime. Ella era buena con las redacciones. Retomó el lápiz y le escribió concisamente sus últimas novedades.

.

 _Karakura, 09 de marzo del 2004._

 _Rukia:_

 _Saludos, espero que hayas podido crecer algunos centímetros en este tiempo que llevamos sin vernos. Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que contarte, espero que en tus próximas vacaciones puedas visitarnos._

 _Soy el portero titular de la selección sub-15 de Karakura, sé bien que está por encima de mi edad pero el entrenador Zaraki considera que mi talento se estaba perdiendo en una categoría menor. El próximo año escolar lo cursaremos en la preparatoria Karakura, nos seguimos preparando para los exámenes de admisión, incluso Keigo se está esforzando. Queremos quedar juntos de nuevo, a veces también quisiéramos que tú estuvieras a nuestro lado pero entendemos que te encuentras en una mejor escuela._

 _Se te extraña en casa, escribe pronto._

 _Con cariño, Ichigo._

 _PD.: No esperes que llene mis cartas con esos estúpidos conejos._

 _._

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
Si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
Que no me iré sin besar  
Una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
La vida viene y va y se va

.

La misiva que Orihime le envió a Rukia estaba más cargada de romance, de una felicidad que la llenaba plenamente. Contó con lujo de detalles todos los sucesos de su primera cita, su primer beso y como ahora siempre caminaban tomados de las manos.

Con cada línea que Rukia leía de aquella que carta -que tenía más de tres hojas escritas por ambas caras-, un pedazo de su corazón despertaba al dolor. Deseaba estar cerca de sus amigos y compartir sus momentos de felicidad en primera mano. No se podía ser más masoquista, y eso era algo que Rukia apenas descubría. Era feliz sabiendo que ellos eran felices, aun cuando su corazón sufría. Pero, ¿por qué sufría?

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

Las personas que son de noble corazón son felices a costa de su propia felicidad, es así como veo a Rukia. En el caso de Ichigo, he querido hacer referencia (muy por encima) a su complejo de Edipo para así justificar su relación con Orihime.

Aún no he comenzado con el capítulo 6, sufro de bloqueos cuando mi casa está llena de visitas. Espero tenerlo listo pronto.

UnderWorld voy a retomarlo una vez que culmine con este fanfic.

Cass-Off


End file.
